


So why...?

by catboykandy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboykandy/pseuds/catboykandy
Summary: You never asked me to be in a relationship with you, I just assumed you wouldn’t do things like this to someone you didn’t have feelings for.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	So why...?

It all started on a rainy day of september, you used to come over all the time when we were teenagers. You asked me if I tried masturbating and I shyly nodded my head in embarrassment as you smirked. I had a crush on you back then so the time you asked me if I wanted to learn how to kiss, I didn’t hesitate to say yes.  
The night you and your girlfriend broke up because she wouldn’t give you a blowjob, you called me in a sad tone and asked me to come over. I happily accepted as my feelings for you,my childhood best friend,grew stronger day by day. You asked me if I could cheer you up and that you don’t mind that I don’t know how to do it properly. You teached me how to and I was so happy that I could make you feel good.  
We used to go to school together everyday since we lived close to each other. The day you asked me if I wanted to have sex with you as we were walking back home, I was the happiest I’ve ever been. For me,sex was an intimate thing that you only do with a special someone so I took your invitation as something much more than a simple hookup. I remember the way you used to place your hands around my waist from behind and whisper that I’m the prettiest. We used to go to festivals together. The day we asked that really tall woman to take a picture of us and you kissed me making the lady gasp in surprise. We laughed so much that day because of the look on her face. The way you used to brush your hands through my silky hair as you were inside me making me gasp and whimper. The way you protected me from everyone and everything at school and always were by my side, even though it seemed that I was the one who was after you. You used to be so polite to my mom as we sat down and ate, acting as if we were best friends in front of her.  
You never asked me to be in a relationship with you, I just assumed you wouldn’t do things like this to someone you didn’t have feelings for. As the years went by, we graduated highschool and moved together in a small apartment near the university we both got in.  
After a year of university, you started becoming less and less affectionate towards me, you were coming home late and spending more time going out without me. I assumed it was good for you to have friends and have fun so I didn’t think anything of it. I was so in love and I was willing to do everything for you, I thought you were too. So why...why am I your best man at your wedding watching you waiting for the bride?Where did it go wrong?Why haven’t I been good enough?I burst into a silent cry as I watch you kiss her at the altar after you both said you do. Everyone else was crying so I didn’t stand out, but I was crying for a whole different reason than them. I knew this was the end because I could never be your friend after this, watching you have children and holding her the way you used to hold me. I guess we weren’t meant to be and I guess you didn’t love me from the start. But if I know one thing for sure is that I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you,Iwa. \- Oikawa 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I intentionally didn’t put their names in it so it’s more of a first person point of view.  
> this is only a one-shot.


End file.
